Golden
by CatBeist
Summary: The boys haven’t had any hunts in a while. Dean starts to experience a series of odd and unordinary incidents. This is a humorous fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow Supernatural fans. This is my first fan fiction ever, so don't be too harsh on me. I'm not English either (Norwegian), so it could be that not all of it is perfect, but I have had really good help from others.   
Special thanks to Nevermore7 who has gone thru the hole fic correcting my grammar, and all of my wrong-placed commas!   
Also special thanks to Sifichick who pre read some of the chapters and went over them so that I dared to post them!

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, Dean, Sam or the Metallicar is not mine… Though, there is always Christmas?

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun nearly blinded Dean in the car. He had been sleeping the last few hours and had let Sam drive the precious Impala, but now, the sun was too bright to sleep, even with sunglasses.

"Where are we?" – Dean sat up in his seat, asking Sam.  
Sam looked over towards Dean with a tired and grumpy look saying, "in the middle of nowhere... Where else would we be!"  
"What? Are you cranky?"- Dean asked wondering if he'd missed anything while sleeping.  
"No. It's just that... we have been driving for several days and we haven't done anything. We haven't heard from Dad, as usual. We haven't had any demons to whack off. We haven't even slept in a freakin' bed."- Sam responded, getting more cranky by the minute.  
"Oh, so you want to sleep in a soft bed rather than in my girl, eh?"- Dean looked at his hopeless brother thinking that the Impala was the best place for everything. Man he loved his car. Sam just continued to drive without responding to Dean. "Fine, just because you need your beauty sleep, we'll stop at the next gas station to ask where the nearest motel is... Okay?"  
Sam just gave Dean a confirming sound only a brother, who had spent the last 70 hours with him,could understand.

After 47 more minutes of driving, Sam finally pulled into a gas station and stopped the car. For a minute or two, they just sat there... doing nothing. They were both so tired, they could probably sleep for a month, and, seeing that they hadn't done anything for a few days, they realized that their conversations were getting shorter and less interesting by the hour too.

"Sam!"- Dean practically yelled in Sam's ear to get a reaction.

Sam jumped up from the seat and looked over to Dean –"What the hell do you think you are doing, Dean?"  
"Hey, I was just trying wake you up. Been driving for too long, have you?" – Dean asked with a little smirk on his face.  
"Probably… I'm so tired of doing nothing, I could sleep for days."- Sam answered, still kind of grumpy, but at least he realized it himself, now, and tried to put on the happy face.  
"Hey, just stretch your legs and get over to the passenger seat, and I'll go in and get us some food and, hopefully, some directions to somewhere we can get a nights sleep." Dean said to Sam. Sam just nodded as Dean went out of the car and into the gas station.  
Dean, who usually would throw a couple of comments at Sam for being such a girl, had realized that if they were to get somewhere without taking each other's heads off, he didn't need a pissed off Sammy-girl.

After a few minutes, Dean came out from the gas station with some water and food. As he got into the driver's seat, Sam asked with a surprisingly eager –"hey, no coffee? What's wrong? Do you have a fever; are you sick?" He felt Dean's forehead for a second. "You, without coffee, are like a cop not eating donuts, man". Dean just looked back at Sam, a little stunned by his brother sudden energy, and he, who had worked so hard not to make fun of the winy Sammy he'd just talked to, now he got this thrown in his face.  
"What the hell? Did you just eat an energy bar or something?" Dean answered Sam with a little tension in his tone. He didn't even let Sam say anything else before he continued. -"They didn't take credit cards, so I had to use the rest of my cash... and they only had cold coffee!"  
Sam leaned back in his seat with a little smile on his face thinking, "God, it doesn't take much to make you laugh when you're tired, and that he had had the most fun in days, right now." He leaned his head to the window, and closed his eyes.

Dean noticed that he felt a little pissed at his brother, right now thinking, "First, he can't sleep well enough in my car, and then he's all grumpy. Then, he shifts his mood like a freaking girl, and on top of that, he's mocking my coffee habits. All this happens in under an hour." He took out the rest of the change and nearly threw it in to the glove compartment.

Dean got back on the road, put some Metallica on, and followed the directions he had gotten. Even though he was eager to find something to hunt to keep Sam and occupied until they would hear something from their dad again, he still wondered what would happen when they stopped hunting, if they ever did. He knew Sam wouldn't just sit around waiting for demons to knock on their door, and he didn't want him to go back to school. Dean needed Sam. If Sam went back to Stanford he would be...

Before Dean took his thought further down this unusual path, he noticed something in the back seat. "What was that?" he thought to himself, looking into the rear-view mirror. He shook his head and looked again. He was sure he had seen something in the corner... a shadow maybe, but from what? "Man, I must be getting paranoid... seeing stuff. Face it, Dean, if there was something hitching with us, it would not be hiding in the freaking back seat." Dean caught himself speaking out loud. He grinned to himself, thinking, "It must be the heat. You just keep your eyes on the road. He turned up the music and leaned back.

Dean could finally see a little bit of civilization closing in as they were getting close to a small town. The car started to shake. "What the HELL!" Dean tried to keep the car on the road, but something had happened to it and he wasn't sure what it was.  
"DEAN... What's going on?" Sam had woken up from the huge bang, thinking Dean had driven them into the end of days or something similar. Dean answered back while he was still trying to get control, "I don't know... I must have hit some pothole or something!"  
Dean finally got some control of the car and drove to the side of the road so he could check out the damage. He stepped out and looked at the car from all angels, while Sam still sat in the car, kind of shaken up from a harsh wakeup call just caused by his older brother.

"Oh man… Why? It was a perfectly good tire man..." Sam opened the door and looked at his frustrated brother with a look saying, "Did you get us a flat tire? You know we don't have a spare one." "Yes, Sam, I know we don't have a freaking spare."- Dean said. This was exactly what they needed; two annoyed demon hunters and a flat tire! Dean picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Dude, do you have a signal?" He looked over at Sam. Sam tried his phone, "Sorry, out of range... I told you we were in the middle of nowhere, man. So... now what?" "Well, we're not that far away from the town," Dean said, while his face looked like a question mark. Sam looked back, "So, you're suggesting we walk… in this heat? You're kidding me!" "No, Sam, we're not just walking. We have to take my girl with us… We'll have to push her!"


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

"Finally"- Sam said. After pushing the car for ages, at least it seemed that long, they were finally in the actual town, and they were looking straight at the auto shop.

"I'm not sure dude," Dean had an anxious look on his face as he saw the shady auto shop that was in fact the best in town. It was also the only one in the little town.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice, Dean. We are NOT going to push the car from town to town until we find a place you approve of."

Dean looked over at Sam from the other side of the car. His faced looked like someone had stolen his lollypop, and he was at the edge of crying, "But..."   
Sam looked back at Dean, and he started to laugh, "Dude, you're TOO hung up on this car, Dean. It's not healthy for you!"  
"Fine," Dean answered, still not approving, but sometimes you just have to make sacrifices.

Half an hour later, Sam and Dean were standing outside the auto shop. The car wouldn't be ready for a few days because the mechanics had so much to do. _Yeah right_. Dean felt the emptiness in his soul as Sam and he started to walk away from the Impala and towards the local motel. At least they would be able to get some sleep.

The motel room was as shady as the auto shop. It started to seem like shady was the town-theme. They had seen all sorts of motel rooms before and were not surprised by the room the got in this town. "Sooo..." Sam started to say but then realized that he didn't have much to say. Dean just answered with a "Yeah..." Usually, they would be in the middle of a hunt, searching for clues to kick some demon ass; but not now, and it felt weird.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, "hey, I think I'll just turn in... not like there is anything else here to do, and we do need some good sleep". Dean just nodded back. He had started to feel like there was something that just didn't add up.

As he glanced around the room, he tried to convince himself that there was nothing that could be bothering him except that the car was out of his protection.

Dean jumped up into a sitting position on his bed. He could swear that he had heard a loud bang coming from inside the room. He looked over at Sam. _Damn! Still sleeping after that sound? Well, face it, Dean, either you are starting to go mad, or your brother is def. _Dean looked out in to the dark room. He could only see shades of the chairs and tables that were already in the room when they got there.

He heard something... What was that? A weak thumping sound… He knew that this wasn't human, _but what the hell kind of a demon would make a thumping sound? That's not scary at all... I think... _Dean thought as he got out of bed and grabbed his gun. He started to walk across the floor, trying to follow the sound, but it seemed that whatever was making the sound was shifting positions in the room, and fast. Feeling a bit frustrated of being a demon hunter that couldn't even get the thing that was in his own room, he felt he had to do something. But all he could get out was "here, kitty, kitty, kitty... here kitty, kitty, kitty."  
Dean looked up and saw Sam sitting in his bed. "How long have you been sitting there, Sam?"

Sam gave Dean a laughing smile. "Long enough to catch the show where you go cat hunting in our room." Sam had only just woken up, but Dean didn't need to know that.  
Dean felt a little embarrassed. _Sam didn't wake up from the huge bang, but from me walking as silent as I'm able to do, that woke him up... freak brother._

As Dean was trying to come up with an explanation, the thumping stopped and the creature, that didn't seem to be more that ten to fifteen inches tall, ran across the floor in such speed that he could only see vague shadows in the dark. It ran between Deans legs making him fall straight on his back with a crash, and then it was gone.

Chapter 3

"Did you see that?" Dean asked while still lying on his back.

"See _what, _Dean? You falling down? 'Cause well, yeah. Even if it is dark, you're not so small that I can't see you, you know." Sam wondered if there really was something he'd missed or if his brother was just finally going crazy. 

"Don't tell me you didn't see the little bastard that tripped me... the one that was thumping... And it must be the same thing I saw in the car," Dean was getting frustrated with Sam who didn't seem to understand anything at this point.

"When did you see something in the car, Dean, and why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked deciding he truly didn't understand anything at the moment. It wasn't like they had experienced anything supernatural these last few days, and now, Dean was rambling on about a small thumping thing that seemed like it was after him or something? They had had some bad luck, but that happens to everyone, doesn't it?

"There was this _thing_... in the car, when we were pulling out from the gas station yesterday." Dean was on his feet now and acting like this little thing was a new fugly demon that they had to hunt down and kill.

"I though I saw something, but then it was gone... I figured I was just tired, and that it was just some weird shadow," Dean paused.

Sam, who still wasn't sure if he should believe his brother, was trying to get the facts straight. Dean wasn't the kind who made up stuff just to yank his chain. On second though, yes he was, but not like this. _He's more into the stupid pranks, not making up small demons. _"It all makes sense now." Deans face suddenly lit up, "First, the gas station didn't take credit cards _and _I didn't get my coffee; then you go all smart-ass on me... Then the car gets a flat tire... Then this shady town with its shady auto shop that is supposed to take care of _my _car... and then this freakin thing woke me up with the annoying thumping...It all makes sense!"

"Are you serious, Dean?" Sam looked up at his brother. He wasn't sure if he should start to laugh out loud or try to make some sense out of his brother, who obviously was very engaged in whatever the hell it was he was doing.

"Dean, you know I trust you with my life... right?"

Dean looked back at Sam thinking, _how the hell?... That boy can include chick flick moments in everything._ Not knowing where Sam was going with this he answered with a confirming sound.

"Well... You're not making any sense!" Sam continued.

"How can I make it clearer to you, man? This _thing _is the explanation of why everything has gone down the drain in the last day. Didn't you hear what I just said?" Dean was actually getting pissed off by his little brothers' ignorance.

"Yeah, I heard you, Dean. A thumping demon is haunting you... got it," Sam answered back with a smirk on his face and in his voice.

"This is _not _funny, Sam, and we are going to figure this thing out right now!"

---

Dean and Sam had been trying to find out what the Dean-haunting demon was all morning. Dean was going through John's journal, and Sam sat at the computer trying to find something that resembled Dean's descriptions.

"Found anything yet?" Dean looked up from the journal hoping that Sam had found something.

"Nope... Nothing... But you haven't actually given me much to go on, either. A 'small annoying thumping thing doesn't actually give me most specific results on Google. I did find an annoying song from '97 called "Thubthumping" though." Sam tried to hide a little grin. 

"Well... Keep on searching... There must be some small devilish demon things out there!" Dean mumbled, unfamiliar with the song Sam was referring too.

"Hey Dean... What about some kind of Gnome?" Sam said, "Huh? Like in the ones standing in the gardens looking weird and scary at the same time, with no purpose than to be ugly?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Could be!" He got up from his chair and stood over Sam and the laptop. Dean was open to anything at this point. He just wanted this bastard out of his way.

"Dude, it was just a joke," Sam laughed at Dean's reaction, having decided that he really thought Dean was hearing voices in his head, then deciding to play along with whatever Dean suggested when it came to this little thing, because he knew Dean wouldn't let him do anything else, either way.

Sam pulled up some information about Gnomes, Goblins, and Wight's; but none of them matched the description. This thing haunting Dean, it wasn't actually evil. It hadn't actually done anything to hurt anyone, unless the car counts, which it certainly did to Dean...

"Hey Dean… What about this?"


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is that the Devil-gnome?" Dean asked. He wasn't sure what he was  
looking at.

On the screen, Sam had pulled up a picture of a green little red-haired thing. It was dressed in green pants and jacket, white shirt, and a green hat, too. He also had a long red beard. "Well Dean, actually, it's a Leprechaun." Sam was doing a hard job not to laugh at this, and he could not believe that his older brother could believe any of this. 

"Like "You mean like the Lucky Charms thing? That doesn't look anything like the Lucky Charms dude. " Dean had gone from interested to weird out in a second. He didn't even notice how much Sam was struggling to keep he's serious mask on. With seconds of wondering, Dean quickly got back to interested-mode.

"Yeah, and the count for that chocolate cereal is really similar to a real vampire, too." _It probably doesn't matter to Dean what this thing is..._ _He would believe anything these days,_ Sam thought to himself, still fighting off the laughter.

"Aha..." Dean nodded, waiting patiently for Sam to get to the interesting part: How kill the Leprechaun. "Well... what can you tell me about this little devilish bastard?" Dean asked.

"Well, let's see... They are a part of the Irish mythology. The name comes from Irish Gaelic... and I think it means something like shoe-maker." Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter, and was not able to pull himself together. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sam?" Dean was frustrated at his little brother who didn't give him an answer. Dean felt he'd had enough of Sam's attitude. He grabbed him by his jacket, pulled him out of his chair, and practically threw him towards the door. Not in an angry kind of way, just in a get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight kind of way. It didn't look like it Sam bothered he just kept laughing as he gave his nutty brother a beloved look before he closed the door behind him thinking, _see yah in the loony bin bro._

_What's wrong with Sam these days, man?_ Dean didn't understand why his brother couldn't take this seriously. If this little Leprechaun was tormenting him, it could be tormenting lots of other people to. _Well, guess it's up to me to kick some Irish ass then? _Dean took control of the computer, and stared to read up on this little thing. He started to mumble cues worth to remember. "Treasures; tricks and pranks; you can see them if you keep an eye fixed upon them, but the moment you withdraw, they will disappear; mostly harmless; immortal..."

_Immortal... well isn't that just great! _As Dean was reading up on the Leprechaun, he started to realize that there seemed to be no way to get rid of it the old fashion way. _Dad's book_. Dean got an idea. _Maybe there's something there about these Leprechauns that can help me. _He walked up to the table in the room. "Where the hell is that book? I left it right here." He looked right to left trying to reason why the book wasn't there. The frustration was just kept building up and he felt like punching something. If only this was a huge son of a b he could take a few punches at it, let out some steam, then shooting it with rock salt. Now he had to deal with something that was tormenting him and was too small to punch around, and he didn't even know why. 

"Aaaarrrrrwwww" He screamed. As he did a shadow crossed the room on the other side. "Hey you! STOP!" He yelled and tried to go after it, but it disappeared. "Where the hell did you go?" He could hear it laughing. Dean got on his knees to check under Sam's bed. Noting there. As he was getting on his feet again he saw right in to the little old face of the green thing. He flinched and jumped back into the wall behind him. As he got his focus back and looked over at the bed again, but it was gone. "Aaarrrwww... I'm gonnah' get you... You hear me! I'll hunt you down and kick your green little ass over seas."

_How the hell can you let this little bugger annoy you so much?_ Dean thought as he finally got on his feet walking towards the computer again. _Because of the Impala... Yeah, that's right... You mess with my girl... You mess with me! _ Dean spent a few moments just staring at the computer and realized that he just kicked out his geek brother, who actually enjoyed this reading thing. Now he had to figure out how to get this Leprechaun off his back once and for all, by himself.

After a while, Dean leaned back in his chair with a displeased look. "That's it? That's the only choice I got to get this thing off my back? You gottah' be kiddin' me?"


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his big brother had snapped and thrown him out of the room, Sam had taken a walk down to the auto shop to check on the car and was now sitting at the coffee shop drinking his coffee, smiling whenever he got a flash of Dean's recent behavior. _How the hell can he believe in this? After all the things we have encountered, he can't see that the few odd things that happened these last days is just bad luck?_ Sam looked up and out the window. He saw Dean, walking in high speed on the other side of the road. Sam chuckled.

"Dean... Dean... DEAN!" Sam was yelling on the other side of the street.

_Now what?_ Dean thought as he stopped and gave his brother a displeased look. Sam ran across the street. "Dean, where are you going?" Dean wasn't really sure if he wanted to answer this question. Sam would probably keep on mocking him. He mumbled some words and looked down the street where he was headed, before Sam had stopped him. "What? Didn't hear a word of that." Sam's huge grin wasn't making Dean any happier about having to repeat himself.

"Sam," he paused for a second. "ONLY if you really want to hear this... and I'll give you this ONE chance. If you start acting up, you can just get out of my sight until the car is fixed and we leave. As long as we are here, I plan to get to the bottom of this!" Dean looked at Sam, wanting him to take this seriously and…hunt.

_Keep it together, keep it together... Seriously, Sam! Keep it together, keep it together. _Sam was chanting to himself, trying to keep the focus on Dean, at least long enough to get the updates on the Leprechaun. _Dude, a Leprechaun... That's something that would make anyone laugh... Anyone but Dean... Sam, get a grip... Keep it together, keep it together. _"Yes, Dean, I really want to hear this!" God, Dean is going to kick my ass if I start laughing again.

Dean gave Sam an evil eye as he started to tell the story. As Dean had been trying to pull up some information on the Leprechaun, the little fellah had return to the room. At first Dean had been taken by surprise, but he actually remembered the part about keeping your eye at it, so that it won't be able to get away. So there it sat, on the table, besides the computer, looking up at him.

"So you're just gonnah' sit there, or yah gonnah' do something about this little situation?" The tiny green Leprechaun said, with a high pitched voice and an Irish accent. "Do what...?" Dean was confused. "I don't even know why you're here..." The Leprechaun looked up at Dean with a grin on his face. "Hey, you'd better speak up or..." Dean couldn't actually come up with anything. With what can you threaten something that isn't more than 3inches tall? The Leprechaun stood up on the desk, with its hands to its sides looking furious. "At the end of the rainbow, the gold will be. You'll see; give it to me!" Dean just sat there. He didn't understand this anymore than he understood Sam's taste in music. "What do you mean 'gold'? What do you mean 'rainbow'... it hasn't even rained in days?"

"At the end of the rainbow, the gold will be. You'll see; give it to me!" The Leprechaun repeated, as he now pointed out the window. Dean turned his head to look. "What?" He looked back at the desk, but the Leprechaun was gone. "Stupid!" Dean said to himself, slapping his hand to his forehead. _Ok Dean, think... What did that little bastard mean?_ He walked over to the window and looked down at the street, trying to connect the dots. _Huh... can't be a coincidence that the street name is Rainbow Street._ He looked further down the street. _And a pawn shop... _Dean didn't even bother to think it over a few times to rationalize this whole thing. He got his jacket, and practically ran out of the room and down the street.

_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together... _Sam was still chanting, as he was listening to Dean's farfetched story. "So..." Sam opened his mouth, surprised that he actually had a close to a normal tone in it. "You're basically going down to the pawnshop to buy a scamming green Leprechaun jewelry?" Sam tilted his head and gave Dean a look that was supposed to say _you-got-to-give-this-one-up-before-you-really-loose-it._ As for Dean, the look Sam gave him was taken as a _dude-you're-lost_ look. Dean got pissed at his brother again. "Fine... I'm going!" He turned his back to his brother and started to walk towards the pawn shop. Sam let all the locked up grins out, as he saw the back of his brother get further and further down the street. _At least he's still in a good mood_, Sam joked to himself.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey... sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up, but here it is... I think I got some good funny parts... so hope whomever that read it through, will leve me some feedback :) And remember... this is still my first fic, and Norwegian is my first language, not English :)

Again... thanks to Nevermore7 who read thru the whole darn thing making it a little easyer four you guys to understand :)

* * *

Chapter 6

It was far into the night. Dean had been gone for a long while. Even if this town wasn't big enough to get lost in, Sam knew that anything could happen. He had spent the whole evening in the motel room, surfing the web for any new cases that they could take on as fast as they got the car back. He looked at the clock, _3:57am... What the hell are you doing, Dean?_ He looked worried, and he was. Then he started go giggle...  
_Maybe the Leprechaun kicked some cocky big brother ass._ Even though Sam had been enjoying getting a good laugh at Dean's expense the last 24 hours, he was actually starting to get seriously worried. Either Dean was ACTUALLY going out of his mind, the Leprechaun ACTUALLY existed, or this was a too stupid joke. _But I'll hand it to you, if this is a joke... You're one hell of an actor. _Sam took his jacket and went out to look for Dean.

The streets were dark and empty. Sam had walked up and down the streets that were around the pawnshop. He got a glimpse of what looked like a bar. _Of course, if Dean is anywhere, it must be here._ Sam walked up the street. "Loafing Leprechaun, Restaurant & Irish Pub." Sam grinned. "You got to be kiddin' me... this is just too much irony!" The door was closed. _No wonder... It's in the middle of the night. _  
He heard a sound from the alley behind the pub. He got he's gun and snuck around the corner.

Dean wasn't feeling well. _Where the hell am I...?_ He opened his eyes, only to be met by a blurry sight of brick walls and garbage. He grunted and tried to get to his feet, only to be knocked back down by gravity itself. _Damn... stupid gravity!_ He tried to hit the air, but realized that this was an already lost cause, and fell to the ground again. Something turned the corner.

"What the hell?... Dean?"

Dean looked up only to see straight into the barrel of a .45. The gun got lowered and Dean had to refocus. "Sam?... What are you doing here, man?" Dean asked with a slightly drunken voice. "What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here... and, dude, where the hell is your shoe?" Sam looked at his drunken brother.

"Well... you see... the thing is..." Dean had to pause to draw a few breaths of fresh alley-air. "...There was this Leprechaun..." He stopped again.

"Yeah, I realize that, but why are you drunk, and why are you lying in the alley?" Sam wasn't sure if this was serious or just hilarious.

"...I told yah... It was because of the Leprechaun... That green bastard!" Dean raised his voice at that last sentence, and tried to hit the air again with a right hook.

"Well... did the Leprechaun tell you to get drunk and loose your shoe?" Sam asked, realizing that this was probably a once in a lifetime conversation. He grinned, looking down at his poor brother.

Dean raised his hand with he's index finger pointing up. "Yes... that's it" Dean replied, after a short time of trying to think, though it didn't work out that good. "I mean no... But yes... Kind'ah... You know?" Dean looked up at his brother. _Please don't make me talk anymore... Please understand the words that are coming out of my mouth... I don't know how to think... This is not good, Dean... no... not good at all... a bit funny, though... but not good... at all. _Dean grinned a drunken grin.

Sam didn't understand anything more now, than before, so he kept with the interrogation. "Seriously, Dean... Get a freakin' grip! What happened?"

Dean tried to get his mind together to tell the story.

"Well... at first, I went to the pawn shop. And there was this girl... she was hot...smokin'..." Dean's story drifted.

"Hey, Dean... at the pawnshop?"

"Right... well, I asked if she had any gold... and she just looked at me stupidly and said no. So... we started to talk, and she asked me out for drinks. And she was smokin' hot... did I say that?"

"Dean! Get back to the story!" Sam tried to keep Dean focused.

"Ah...we went to this place... and we're really hitting it off, but you know… it's me and my irresistible charm..." Dean grinned again.

_Yeah... sure thing bro. Your drunken charm is such a turn on... _Sam laughed.

"...anyway... the Leprechaun came and screwed things up... got me drunk, and bragged about me not being able to drink an Irishman under the table... So I drank some more... For the pride of the country! Then it took my shoe... I went to the bartender to get that green thing kicked out... They said that there was no green thing. But it was... you know... So I told them so... With my fist... at least I tried... but I missed... I think... And then they kicked ME out instead... and now I'm here... with my left shoe..." Dean took a huge breath, and looked rather depressed down at his right foot, feeling rather sad to have lost a shoe. "You know, Sam..." Dean looked up at his brother again. "You do get rather attached to a shoe... you just don't know it until it's gone."

Sam laughed. "Dude... I think we need you to get to bed... You know... until the Leprechaun comes back to take your other shoe." Sam bent down to pick his brother up from the ground, and dragged him back to the motel room.

The sun shone thru the window. Dean's head was pounding so hard he feel his heartbeats in his head, and it felt like it was going to explode at every beat. The door slammed open, and Dean tried to jump out of bed, but was still a bit uneasy on his feet. Instead of the usual defense mode, he dropped right to the floor.

"Dean... you're ok?"

Dean looked up and saw his oh so happy brother with a box of something. "SAM... Why would you do that to me?"

"Do what Dean?" Sam walked in to the room and sat the box down on his bed.

"Make such noise! You're lucky I didn't shoot you..." Dean was still trying to crawl up on his bed.

"You couldn't even stand on your own legs." Sam laughed. Dean gave Sam an ironic grin, as held his hands around his head, trying to make the hammering go away. "A few beers too much yesterday, bro."

"Feck it!" Dean responded. _What the hell... Feck it...Where did that word come from... _he got a vague flashback of an angry Leprechaun swearing._ Huh... guess that's the Irish version. _

Dean raised his head from his hands, which felt so much heavier than usual, and looked over towards Sam's box. "So... What do you have there?"

"It's a trap" Sam answered, and looked rather proud too.

"A trap... For what?" Dean looked rather surprised.

"It's for your Leprechaun." Sam kept grinning at Dean, trying to get some credit for getting onboard with his brothers hunt. He didn't get it. Dean was too busy concentrating on making the headache stop. "I found this site on the web... It had a receipt on how to build a Leprechaun trap."

"Oh, really?" Dean thought Sam was just joking, and wasn't pleased to be teased in the state he was in.

"Dean... I'm not kidding!" Sam took something out of the box.

"Tin foil... That's your trap?" Dean looked wondering up at his brother. _It's about damn time he offered to help, though... tin foil... how could that actually be helpful?_

"Amongst other things... I got a bunch of stuff here, and we ARE going to catch this thing!"

Before Sam had spent the night getting his drunken brother home, he had stumbled over some interesting stuff. First it was a psychology site. Sam had searched through some forums and stumbled over a tread that had lots of frustrated mothers debating. The discussion was about kids who were going through phases, and most of the advice went towards letting the kid's act out, as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Sam had figured that he could help Dean out with his little "demon," and then he might go back to normal mode again.

"Hey... why didn't we ever do this as kids?" Sam asked Dean. They were both lying flat out on the floor, getting the trap ready.

"I know... It's because this is freakin' ridiculous!" Dean answered.

Sam laughed without moving his eyes for his work on painting the bucket green.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing_ _this..._ Dean thought. He hated the feeling of paste under his fingernails, and the tin foil was sticking to everything. He shook his right hand trying to get a huge piece of foil off. Even if this was the least normal thing to do for two full grown men, Dean wasn't close to surrender. He had gone enough, and was desperate to try anything. Dean looked over to his left, where Sam had now started to glue the balloon with colors of the rainbow, and putting gold stickers on it.

_Huh... I think this is the closest thing we have ever come to a family activity without having to involve rock salt or blood. _Sam was actually kind of pleased with this._ If I take out the fact that we are way to old for this... it's kind of cool._ He took a new piece of paper and stuck it to the balloon. _God I wish Dad could have seen us now... This would at least give him a good laugh! _Dean's phone rang, Sam caught it. Dean looked up at Sam from the floor as he hung up.

"Well...?" Dean asked.

"Good news... Your car is as good as new!" At the sound of the good news, Dean's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Eve. "I'll go down and get the whole thing paid and ready, and you'll catch up... You have a Leprechaun to catch, you know?"

A bit reluctant, Dean actually agreed to let Sam get the car. He had to get this thing out of the way before he dared to get in to the car again. _Wouldn't want anything to happen to my girl.  
_  
Sam was getting ready to go. He turned and saw the sight of his brother on the floor. He looked too innocent where he was, sprinkling the last of the glitter over the green bucket. Without Dean knowing, he got he's phone out and took a picture. _That one to remember... or for Dean's sake, never to forget..._ Sam put the phone down and chuckled as he walked out the door.

_There... perfect_. As Dean had stuck the last piece on the balloon, he felt somewhat proud. Not more that two seconds later, he realized what he was doing, and the proud feeling was replaced with him feeling like a dork. "A man's gottah' do what a man's gottah' do..." Dean tried to convince himself that this wasn't dorky at all, just another job. He set up the trap and hid. Now it was just to wait and see if the Leprechaun would show up.

Sam had been waiting for an hour in the garage. He'd been told not to move the car until Dean was back. He heard a huge crash from the other room. He got up from the car and ran over to the door opening to check it out. There it was... Dean was lying flat on the floor, again. The bucket, the balloon, and the box were lying in a colorful blend all over the auto shop.

"There is no freakin' way this is possible!" Dean screamed as he got up from the floor. "I had it Sam... I really did... It was right there!" He pointed at the bucket, in frustration. "I GIVE UP... YOU HEAR ME? I GIVE UP... YOU WON...!"

Sam went over to his brother. "I'm sure it will give up... Ok... It's probably scared the hell out of here and is long gone!"

Dean was pissed. "Dude! Stop it!" He went into the garage, got in his car and turned the ignition. "You coming or what?" He yelled at Sam. Dean backed out of the garage. The purr of his car soothed him a bit.

"Hey Dean... Just thought I'd mention that I took the change you had in the glove compartment to pay off the car. I didn't have enough cash on me."

Dean didn't care if Sam had taken the change. He just wanted to get out of this town. Dean looked in the mirror as he got to the end of Rainbow Street. The auto shop guy was standing on the sidewalk with his arms in the air. Dean didn't bother to double check on what it was he wanted. He put on his sunglasses, and turned up the music.

At the sidewalk there was a man. It looked like he worked in the auto shop. Beside his right leg there was this green little thing with a grin. The auto shop man was holding a bunch of coins up in the air screaming: "HEY... STOP... THESE AREN'T REAL... THESE AREN'T REAL..."


End file.
